


Seventeen Wolf pack

by Emeraldstar1234



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstar1234/pseuds/Emeraldstar1234
Summary: Kwon Rei was just another ordinary wolf that grew up in a harsh pack. He was sentenced to death along with his fellow Omega's for being to weak, what will happen when another pack finds him in the forest.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



> Hey everyone this is one of my first stories involving the K-Pop group Seventeen. I hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rei coward in the back of the cage he had been put in earlier that week, he watched as the Alpha’s came up to his cage. He looked beside him and saw similar Omega’s in the same position as him, Rei watched the Alpha’s came closer and opened their cages. They dragged the poor Omega’s by the scruff to the centre of the camp and through them on the ground. The Alphas circled them as they all stood in the middle, rei looked around and saw a young omega being harassed by two Alpha’s. A growl tour through his throat as he pushed the two alphas’ away and stood over the young Omega. He turned and nudged the omega with his snout causing the younger to whine and look at Rei who nudged him again. They looked around and saw that everyone was shifting back to a human, Rei slowly shifted and stood close to the young Omega who had also shifted with him. The young Omega hid behind Rei as the Alpha’s came closer to them smiling cruelly as they inspected them over.  
“owww, is little Wren scared,” one of the Alpha’s taunted as he sniffed the air.  
Rei turned and growled in warning as the Alpha came closer to Wren, the alpha put his hands up in surrender and backed away. Rei turned just as a fist came at his face, snapping to the side Rei spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth and glared at the alpha. Another came causing his head to snap to the side he ran a finger over his lips and looked at them coated with blood.  
“What do you want?” He snapped as he glared at the Alpha that stood closest to them.  
“We were ordered to kill the weak,’’ he said as he looked at rei and wren, rei slipped an arm around wren and pulled him closer into his body. He smiled again and launched himself at Rei shifting mid air and latching his jaws around Rei’s throat, rei felt blood ran down his neck as he struggled against the larger Alpha. Wren shifted and ran at the Alpha and tackled him to the ground before running over to Rei and nosing him, rei gently pushed him away and shifted he ran at the nearest Alpha and sliced at his eyes making him howl in pain. Rei looked back at Wren and gestured for him to ran as he turned and clawed at another Alpha, Wren hesitated for a moment before running as there was a clear opening. Rei howled goodbye and good luck before Wren got to far away to hear him, in the distance he could hear Wren howling his thanks.  
Rei looked back at the Alpha’s that surrounded him, rei growled and glared at them. He could feel the blood drip on the ground from where the Alpha bit his throat. Suddenly he was on the ground under an Alpha, He rolled them over and snapped at his neck leaving deep marks that poured out blood similar to the ones he had. He felt claws dig into his shoulders and drag him away from the struggling Alpha on the floor, he whirled around and launched himself at the wolf before jumping over him and running into the forest. He could smell the Alphas that were trailing him behind as he ran through the forest.  
Rei ran for ages before shifting back his clothes hung of his body as he walked past the trees, his knees started to shake and he collapsed against a tall tree. Rei looked up at the sky and thought of Wren the other omega not much younger than he was, wondering if he was still alive out there. He sighed as he clutched his neck where the deep bite marks were.  
Rei closed his eyes as exhaustion overtook his body when he heard the rustle of bushes. He opened his eyes and saw an Alpha standing above him Rei shifted and looked at the Alpha closely.  
“What are you waiting for, kill me already,” Rei rasped as he yet again shifted when the Alpha got closer.  
The Alpha gently picked the Omega up in his arms and cradles him to his chest while running away from the three humans that were tracking his scent.  
Junhui held the Omega close as he leapt over a broken tree and continued running from the humans that were currently tracking him and his pack. Junhui walked through the water hoping that the water would mask his scent from the trackers as he walked back to the pack. He walked through the last set of bushes and was met with a big clearing.  
Looking around he found the Omega’s sitting with each other, Junhui walked that way as it would probably be better if the injured Omega wake up with others that were the same as him.  
“Hyung’s,’’ Jun called as he saw the three-omega’s talking and getting dinner ready, the three-omega’s turn towards Jun about to greet him when they notice something. Jeonghan walked forwards and looked closely at the Omega.  
“who is he?” Jeonghan asked Jun.  
“I found him in the forest, he asked me to kill him when I found him,’’ Jun explained to Jeonghan, Mingyu and Jisoo as they had crowded around the young Omega.  
“oh, poor thing,” Jeonghan said as tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the injured Omega that Jun had placed on the floor, before going off to find Seungcheol. Feet padded behind them and a figure sat beside Mingyu, “thank-you Jisoo Hyung,” he said. Jisoo nodded as he handed Mingyu the bandages.  
Mingyu carefully bandaged up the young omega when he came to his neck, he carefully pulled down the hem of the injured Omega and saw deep bite marks around his neck. Seeing this made Mingyu and his two Hyung’s growl with rage, he continued bandaging the Omega’s neck. Rei opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a figure above him he didn’t know causing him to scramble backwards in freight. The three Omegas put their hands up in surrender as Rei coward from them “Hey it’s ok,” Jeonghan said softly.  
Rei perked up again when he heard another pair of footsteps coming towards them. Jisoo came forward and looked at rei before asking “are you hungry?” to which the young Omega nodded, Jisoo got up and got some food for him. They watch as Rei ate the dinner they had prepared slowly while looking at them carefully. Jeonghan gently moved closer till he was sitting next to Rei, he slowly relaxed and looked up at Jeonghan with his big brown eyes. Jeonghan gently reached out his hand Rei looked at the hand tensely before relaxing and letting Jeonghan put a hand in his hair purring softly.  
“he’s an Omega,” He said to Jisoo and Mingyu, the two smiled at Rei in resurgence, “how long have you been since you presented,” Mingyu asked him smiling slightly. Rei gently smiled at him “I was around 10 when I presented.” He told them. The three Omegas looked at him with surprise “How did you deal with the heats,” Jeonghan asked as he gently stroked Rei’s head. “well my pack would tie you up in the centre of camp and would leave you there until your heat was gone, sometimes there were other Omega’s there and we would help each other out while we were tied up,” Rei softly said while looking down at the green grass that he sat on.  
Jeonghan, Mingyu and Jisoo all growled lightly and looked at each other thinking the same thing ‘they had to protect Rei from his old pack’. “Well I’m going to talk with Seungcheol about you staying while Jisoo will go and show you around and Mingyu you will tell every one that there is a new Omega here, ok.” He lightly ordered, the two both nodded their heads.  
“Come Rei,” Jisoo said with a huge smile on his face and extending one arm to help Rei up.  
Jisoo pulled Rei up and the two walked around the camp he gestured to the three small huts beside them. “we have three huts as you can see, the one on the far left is the Alpha hut, the beta is in the middle and the one on are right is the Omega hut.” Jisoo explained and led him up the steps and into the hut. In the room were four cots Jisoo gestured for Rei to lie down, he eyed the cots suspiciously Jisoo laughed. “Don’t worry we will get you a cot and don’t worry nothing will happen to you,” he reassured the younger, Rei looked at him for a moment and lied down on the nearest cot and was soon asleep making Jisoo smile at the sight before he walked out of the hut.  
(a few hours later)  
Jisoo walked back towards the hut as it was almost time for them to hit the hay as Dino likes to say. He just reached the top steps when Mingyu came running around the corner shouting. Jisoo turned and watched a panting Mingyu come to a stop in front of him “H-hyung, Seungcheol wants to talk with Rei,” he told him. Jisoo nodded “yeah ok, could you keep Hansol away for awhile till he gets use to his scent please,” Mingyu nodded and rushed off to get Hansol. Jisoo walked in and found Rei on Jeonghan cot and Jeonghan and Rei were curled around each other. Rei had his head on Jeonghan chest and legs wrapped though his legs while Jeonghan had his hands wrapped around Rei’s waist and his legs were tangled with Rei’s. Jisoo waked over and kneeled down beside the cot and gently shook Rei’s shoulder “Rei you have to wake up the head Alpha wants to see you,” he gently whispered in Rei’s ear.  
Rei whined as he woke and looked at the older Omega “come on,” Jisoo whispered as he gently took Rei’s hand and pulled from Jeonghan’s grasp. Rei yawned and fell against Jisoo, he wrapped an arm around Rei’s waist and walked out of the hut and towards the Alpha hut. Rei walked slowly beside Jisoo being careful of the wound on his neck as they entered.  
There in the middle of the room were two men the darker haired men talking to a shorter blonde-haired male. “Seungcheol, Jihoon this is Rei the new Omega,” Jisoo introduced the young Omega to the two Alphas. Seungcheol stepped forward and smiled gently towards the younger “Don’t worry we just want to get to know you,” Rei nodded and looked at the two Alphas carefully.  
“Know Rei where did you come from,” Seungcheol asked him, Rei looked at Jisoo before looking back at the head Alpha. “I came from a pack I think is North from here um I didn’t have the best upbringing.” Jihoon stepped forwards to get a better look at the young Omega. “we can see that, something happened,” Seungcheol said as he gestured to Rei’s bandaged neck. Rei looked down while rubbing the back of his neck. “the Alphas in the pack were getting ready to kill all the Omega’s I managed to save one other that’s how I got these but I don’t know about the others,” Rei looked up at the two Alphas strongly, showing that he wasn’t afraid of them or anyone. The Alpha smiled at the Omega “you can stay Rei, welcome to the pack,” Jisoo put a hand on Rei shoulder making him look up at the older seeing the smile on Jisoo’s face made him feel a little better for standing up to an Alpha.  
Jisoo led Rei out of the Alpha hut and towards the Omega hut while they were walking Rei smelt something really good making him stop for a little bit before continuing. Jisoo looked at Rei weirdly making the younger laugh “Don’t worry I just smelt something really good,” Jisoo looked at him with happiness “you’ve found your mate,” he squealed as they walked into the Omega hut. Rei giggled and stretched before leaning into Jisoo more as they entered the room, Jeonghan slowly lifted his head and watched Jisoo walk in with a stumbling Rei by his side. Jeonghan took Rei gently and layed back down with Rei next to him, Rei wiggled closer and fell asleep. The other three Omega’s watch the duo fall asleep peacefully they also all began to fall asleep with small smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The Omega’s were awoken by a loud bang bolting up straight they saw a young boy with black hair that seemed to stick up everywhere. “Hyung’s, Seungcheol and the rest of the pack are going to scout the borders and hunt for tonight so its just us,” Jisoo sighed and got up and walked to the two cots that Mingyu and Minghao rested on and pushed the two off the cot. Jeonghan and Rei groaned but got up anyway not wanting to face the wrath of Jisoo. Rei looked at the boy before looking at Jeonghan questionably, he smiled “Rei this is Chan he is the youngest and is unpresented,” Jeonghan informed him. Rei nodded and jumped to the youngest and wrapped him in a hug before pulling away with a huge smile on his face. The others and Chan included looked at the young Omega with shock before laughing, Chan walked forwards and wrapped Rei in a hug.  
Rei smiled once again and ran out the door laughing followed by Mingyu and Minghao. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan watched from where they were had now sat. “Jisoo stop worrying nothing will happen to us they’re just out scouting that’s all and any way worse comes to worse Chan can always lead if he presents as an Alpha,” Chan made a yelp when he heard Jeonghan say this. Jeonghan grinned when he saw Jisoo still worried about the younger Alpha’s and Chan.   
Mingyu and Minghao lunged at each other and rolling on the ground trying to pin each other down. Rei sat laughing in the dirt watching the two roll around, Rei pushed himself of the ground and walked over to Jeonghan, Jisoo and Chan. Rei sat in front of them watching the two boys play around while listening to the conversation the older Omegas and Chan were having.  
(with the Alphas)  
“Hyung do you smell that?” Hansol said disgusted as he smelled the air next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked down at the youngest Alpha before sniffing the air, the unfamiliar scent filled the air the smell of raw meat and dirt. Both Alphas eyes widened as they remembered something ‘the Omegas were alone’ they bolted towards the camp startling everyone that they crossed paths with.   
(with the Omega’s)  
Mingyu and Minghao sat there panting while the dust cleared around them, they took one look at each other and burst out laughing together. Jeonghan looked at the two younger Omegas and Rei as they laughed, he watched as the wind blowed their hair into the faces. Jisoo breathed in the as the wind ran through his hair his eyes widened as he smelt a horrid stench instead of a clean peaceful scent. He turned and saw a figure come out of the bushes with silver hair and red eyes as Jisoo looked closer there was a look of madness on his face. “Guys, ran,” he said as he turned and grabbed Jeonghan, Chan and Rei. Mingyu and Minghao followed them as they ran towards the middle of the camp trying to get away from the unknown Alpha. Rei ran beside Jeonghan as they crossed the tall rocks that stood behind the campfire area “Come on Jeonghan,” Rei yelled as they climbed, the unknown Alpha came closer to Catching them.  
Jeonghan gasped as he slipped trying to pull himself up, Rei turned and watched Jeonghan slip he reached out and caught him by the arm before he could fall all the way down. Before Rei could pull him up the Alpha jumped and latched himself onto Jeonghan making Rei drop him under the weight that was now added. Rei watched from where he stood on top of the rocks everything happened in slow motion, the Alpha flung Jeonghan away and was now advancing on him, Seungcheol and Hansol appeared with the rest at the corner of the camp. He turned to his right and saw Mingyu, Minghao, Jisoo and Chan crying as they watched Jeonghan try and get away. Rei took a deep breath walking backwards making Chan turn to him as he stopped, he then ran to the edge ignoring the shouts of the others as he jumped of the tall rocks. The wind flew through his hair as he jumped, the Alphas and Betas looked at Rei with shock from afar as they ran towards Jeonghan. Rei could hear Chan and the other Omegas shouting and crying out for Jeonghan and him as he got closer to the ground. ‘Better me than you’ Rei thought as he landed, he started running and jumped onto the mans back and pulled him backwards making him stumbled away from Jeonghan. At that point Seungcheol, Jihoon, Hansol and the rest of the pack were having a heart attack as they watched the youngest Omega put himself on the line. The Alpha fell but not before shaking off Rei, Rei landed not too far away but hit his head on a rock, shaking off the pain he opened his eyes and saw the Alpha once again advancing on Jeonghan. Rei scrambled up and ran towards the eldest omega he once again launched himself at the alpha and punched him in the side of the face making him stumble back. “REI!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he saw the younger “what are you doing here, get away from him,” he pleaded trying to get up but groaned as he held his ankle. Rei turned and looked at Jeonghan “I can’t let that happen, your apart of this pack, you are head Omega they need you, Seungcheol needs you.” He told him. He turned and saw the Alpha looking at him now and not Jeonghan “It’s not like I’m apart of the pack and start running now,” he yelled as he saw the Alpha running at him. Rei started running away from the Omegas and Jeonghan as the Alpha started following him towards the edge.  
Rei turned and saw the Alpha right behind him ready to bite him ‘shit’ he thought as moved away but he wasn’t fast enough the Alpha bit down on his lower arm at least there wasn’t a mating or scenting gland there. Rei screamed in pain throwing his head back as he felt the Alpha bite down harder into his arm he fell to the floor, he could hear the pack yelling out for him. He was suddenly pinned down by the Alpha, Rei stared into the Alphas red eyes as he looked down at him. Without warning the men was thrown away from Rei, he looked to where the man was thrown and saw a very angry Seungcheol standing there in front of him. “Seungcheol!?” Rei exclaimed as he stared at the older in shock before standing “Rei get out of here,” Seungcheol told him. Rei nodded and ran to where Jeonghan was limping away with wonwoo.


	3. Chapter Three

Rei walked behind a limping Jeonghan who was being helped walking by Wonwoo across the camp to where the other Omegas were. When they were there Rei was crashed in a hug by Chan, causing him to stumble back under his weight. “don’t ever do that again,” he cried into Rei’s shoulder causing the youngest Omega to shoot a startled look towards Jisoo who was also crying.   
After Chan let go Jisoo ran and pulled the younger into a hug as well before yelling “WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?” Jisoo shouted as he shook the youngers shoulders. Rei looked at him in shock “w-well Jeonghan has been here longer than I have and is apart of the pack and because I’m not I thought it would draw the Alpha’s attention away from Jeonghan so he wouldn’t get hurt,” he looked down at the ground as he heard Jisoo sigh. “Just because you’re not officially in the pack doesn’t mean you can go do that, but thank you for what you did,” he said and pulled Rei into another before looking for any wounds on his body. Rei winced as Jisoo pressed on the bite on his lower arm causing Jisoo to look down and stare at the mark with anger. A growl ripped through Jisoo’s throat as he dragged the Omega to were Mingyu was treating an injured Jeonghan.   
Jisoo steered him around all the pack members and sat him down beside Jeonghan “Mingyu-ah can you fix his wounds and look at the teeth marks on his neck they should be healed by now,” he told Mingyu making the younger nod. Jeonghan turned and hugged the younger gently before pulling away and lightly slapping the Omega’s shoulder “why didn’t you run, you could’ve gotten hurt,” he scolded him.   
Rei smiled lightly as the motherly Omega continued ranting about what could have happened to him. Rei turned when he felt his arm being pulled forward he turned his head and looked at Mingyu who was inspecting the bite mark that the Alpha had given him. Mingyu cleaned it up and looked at Rei with a look of sympathy “I’m sorry it won’t heal properly so you will have a scar on your arm,” Rei nodded and looked at Mingyu with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulder “More to add to the collection,” Rei pointed to his throat where an Alpha from his previous pack tore at his throat. Mingyu nodded and leaned forwards and started to unwrap the bandages once the bandages were off Mingyu inspected the scaring of the wounds.   
The thick pink lines wrapped around his throat thankfully they missed the vital glands “ok the scaring looks good, and yes you were right the bite will match the scaring nicely,” Mingyu joked winking at the younger omega.   
Seungcheol walked back to the group with a bloody shirt and hands he walked straight towards Jeonghan, he inspected the wound on Jeonghan’s leg before burying his face in Jeonghan’s neck.  
Seungcheol then turned and bent down to give Rei a hug “thank you for helping,” he whispered and pulled away. He turned and addressed the whole pack making everyone quieten down and look at him “we are going to have a pack meeting tonight at the campfire to discuss what happened and how we can prevent that from happening to all the other Omegas and everyone else,” Seungcheol informed everyone before going to Jeonghan again.   
Rei stood and looked at everyone but jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder a sweet scent filled his nose again. He looked behind him and saw an Alpha that was running towards him earlier with Seungcheol and Jihoon.  
“hey I’m Hansol,” he said smiling down at him, Rei smiled at him “hi Hansol I’m Rei, but you probably knew that already,” he finished awkwardly. Hansol laughed before waving of the younger “yeah but its all good, hey that was really brave for you to do that for Jeonghan,” he stated. Rei turned his head and stared at Hansol as he watched the rest of the pack “I just thought it would have been better if It was me instead of Jeonghan,” Rei said quietly as he turned back to watching the pack.   
“still it was a brave thing to do,” he responded.  
In the distance Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other as they watched Rei and Hansol interacted with each other.   
“aww they are so cute,” Squealed Jeonghan as he rested against Seungcheol “I guess they are,” he said as he looked at the two a little closer.   
“come on its almost time for the campfire,” he said as he helped Jeonghan up they walked towards the campfire that Jihoon and Hoshi had gotten ready. Seungcheol called everyone over and took a seat on one of the logs with Jeonghan sitting beside him.   
Rei smiled and walked over with Hansol and took a seat on the log opposite of the pack Alpha and Head Omega.   
“Everyone we are here to talk about the events that happened today and what will we do with the unmarked official pack members,” he informed them as he looked at all the faces of his pack. Rei looked at Seungcheol with a sad expression before looking down again “anyone want to start,” Seungcheol asked as he looked at his second in command and the rest of the pack. Jihoon raised his hand and looked at Seungcheol with permission which he granted with a small nod of his head. Jihoon stood and walked over to Rei and pulled him into a hug suddenly, Rei looked at the Alpha in surprise and returned the hug. It was only then did he notice that Jihoon’s shoulder were shaking, he was crying, “thank you for what you did,” Jihoon said into Rei’s shoulder.  
Jihoon stepped back and sat back next to Hoshi “ok what can we do,” Jihoon said once he faced Seungcheol. Seungcheol rubbed his chin in thought “we could just pack mark them,” Jeonghan said from beside him causing everyone to look at him in surprise.   
“you were the one that said that they would have to wait, why now all of a sudden?” Jihoon recalled the memory. Jeonghan sighed “what we saw today is exactly what could happen but worse since the rest aren’t officially part the pack and we don’t want that with are Omega’s, know do we?” he told them making the rest of the pack look down in guilt.   
“well now that we have established an idea anyone for or against this idea?” Seungcheol questioned everyone looking across the fire to where Rei sat. Nobody spoke up as they felt the head Alpha’s gaze look at each of them. Mingyu, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan all perked up at the idea of being pack marked by the head Alpha. Rei looked around the campfire and solemnly down as he felt everyone’s excitement, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hansol staring at him with a small smile on his face. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Hansol causing him to yelp in shock and those who watched all laughed. Rei hugged Hansol back and smiled at the other pack members. “um Seungcheol Hyung when exactly are we going to going to get marked,” Minghao said almost giddily.   
Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan who only shrugged in response “your no help,” he whispered before turning back to the group ignoring the shout of outrage from the younger. “well we could either do it here or tomorrow morning when Jeonghan and Rei are well rested,” he thoughtfully said. The five unmarked pack mates started jumping around the fire while laughing, causing everyone to laugh at them as well. Jihoon stood and walked to Seungcheol smiling “well I guess they want to get it done know,” and putting a hand on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter four

Seungcheol nodded with a small grin on his face he gestured for Mingyu to come forwards as he was the eldest of the left over unmarked pack. Seungcheol gently moved his neck to the side exposing his pack gland, Seungcheol moved down and bit into Mingyu’s neck causing him to gasp and flinch in pain. Jeonghan ran his hands down Mingyu’s back trying to calm him down while Seungcheol bit down more, Seungcheol lifted his head and hugged the Omega close before Jun had gently taken him and sat him down. Mingyu gasped as he started to feel everything his pack mates were feeling, Seungcheol gently smiled before walking to Minghao. He did the same thing to him, Seungkwan and Hansol, Seungcheol looked at the last two as Hansol was taken by Jihoon, Rei looked at Chan and gestured for him to go first making the younger smile gratefully at him. As Chan walked up, Rei looked down slightly saddened about what had happened earlier he simply could not get it out of his head. “Rei,” a soft voice called making the Omega look up he saw the pack looking at him, Rei took a deep breathe and walked to Seungcheol.   
Seungcheol gently took the younger in his arms “thank you,” he whispered before gently moving Rei’s head to the side. Seungcheol eyes gazed over the scars that were on his neck before he leaned in and bit into the pack gland, Rei gasped and whined in pain as he felt Seungcheol’s teeth in his flesh. Like the others when Seungcheol lifted his head Rei fell limp in his arms, he sat in Seungcheol’s lap head resting on his shoulder and Jeonghan playing with his hair. Mingyu sat up and looked at everyone smiling as he did so, his gaze landed on Hansol who was looking at the limp Rei in Seungcheol’s arms.   
Rei layed still as all the memories of his new pack filled his mind before it went back to his old memories. He watched as past events flew past his eyes, escaping with wren, fighting the alphas, being tied in the middle of the camp when he was in heat, were just some of the things that he saw. Rei whined and buried his head deeper into Seungcheol’s causing the older to laugh and hold him tightly “stop laughing at me,” he pouted as he looked into the head alpha’s eyes. This caused him to laugh harder “o-ok pup time for bed,” he said looking down at the youngest Omega.  
Rei got up with the help of Jeonghan and they together walked towards the hut where the Omega’s slept. Rei yawned as he walked through the door of the hut and to the cot that Jeonghan and now he shared. Rei layed down and smile sleepily at Jeonghan as he closed the door behind him leaving Rei to think about his thoughts while trying to go to sleep.   
*the next morning*  
Rei woke only to find himself resting on a large chest instead of the cot he was sleeping on last night. He looked up and saw Jeonghan peacefully sleeping, Rei quietly got up and tiptoed to the door being careful of waking up the other Omegas. When he opened the door he was met with the smell of fresh air and grass leaving him in wonder as he looked around the place he now could call home. He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered what had happened last night with the pack, he had never had this feeling before the feeling like he belonged somewhere and not just an outcast Omega.   
Rei sat on the steps that lead to the hut and watched the butterflies fly around the clearing. He smiled as he took in the place he called home, to his left he had the two huts right in front of his was the campfire that was surrounded by four logs behind that to Rei’s left were the rocks where the incident had happened yesterday. And behind that was the place that looked like a desert as there was no grass only dust and sand.  
“Rei you ok,” a voice called from behind him, making the young Omega jump and turn to the door way of the hut. There standing in the arch was Jisoo looking slightly concerned at the fact that Rei was sitting out here in the open all by himself. Rei clutched his chest trying to stop his wildly beating heart from walking away. “oh hi Jisoo hyung,” he said with a small smile as he calmed down. “what are you doing up early?” rei asked as he turned around again and faced he clearing. Jisoo looked at the younger before walking towards the steps and sitting down next to him.   
Rei put his head on Jisoo’s shoulder while looking at his new home “you know I never thought I was going to meet people like you in my lifetime,” he whispered as he looked up at Jisoo with wide eyes. Jisoo looked down confused and was about to ask him wat he meant but saw the raw emotion in his eyes and decided against it. Instead he pulled the younger closer to him hugging him tighter while wonder what his life would have been if he hadn’t of left his pack.  
“what are you two doing?” a voice called Jisoo and rei looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Jihoon and Seungcheol coming out of the forest. Rei smiled and waved at them before standing up letting Jisoo go and greet them, Rei slowly followed behind him. Jihoon came and hugged Rei before turning to the head alpha, Seungcheol came forwards and also hugged the younger. “now Rei you have an official pack,” the head alpha said warmly as he squeezed the younger.   
Rei smiled up at the taller male and stepped back and watched the sun shine on the clearing. “its pretty amazing isn’t it?” a voice hummed from beside him. Rei turned and saw another pack member that he didn’t know “I’m Seungkwan by the way,” he cheerfully said as he faced the younger. Rei smiled and hugged him making Seungkwan laugh “well this is new.” Rei pulled away and continued looking at the sun rays that made everything glow by just touching it. Seungkwan looked down at the younger and smiled before patting his shoulder and walking towards the Beta hut. Rei turned and noticed that Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jisoo were gone and he was the only one in the clearing. Rei sighed happily as he took one last glance at the clearing before walking back towards the Omega hut where everyone was sleeping.


End file.
